


Sing Me to Sleep

by Ah Piss (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Snipes/Doc [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Violins, anxious Sniper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Ah%20Piss
Summary: Sniper's anxiety is so bad, he can't even look at Medic. He can barely even think about sleeping. He misses Medic, more than anything, but what can they do when Sniper can't even move off his couch.





	Sing Me to Sleep

It was lonely at night. The moon shone through the windows of Sniper’s trailer, illuminating the empty bed. Sniper sat on the couch, hugging his legs to his chest, trying not to cry. He wanted nothing more than to go and find Medic, to curl up in bed with him and cuddle close. He wanted to bury his face in his chest and listen to the soft sound of his heart beat, to feel a soft hand tousle his hair and that sweet German accent tell him that he was loved.  
  
But he couldn’t.  
  
Sniper couldn’t even move to his bed and get into it. He couldn’t even put his legs on the ground, or uncurl the fists his hands had become long ago. He could feel blood pooling in his palms where his nails were starting to dig into the skin, breaking it. Soon, pale half moon scars would decorate the skin, adding to his ‘collection’ already.   
  
His anxiety had been bad since the mission this morning, when the Spy had pretended to be Medic, creeping up on him to backstab him when Sniper had leaned in for a kiss. He felt like he couldn’t trust anyone, and that he was alone in the base, no, in the entire world. He hadn’t trusted Medic all evening when he finally decided he would come for dinner in the base with the others, and had ignored him as much as possible. Sniper had been able to tell that it had severely upset Medic, no longer telling crude jokes in German and waiting for people to catch on to what they meant. He had been as sullen as Sniper, sitting and picking at his food and barely eating. Sniper had taken two mouthfuls of the curry – spicy and burning hot – that Pyro had made before making some excuse to disappear back to his trailer, getting there and immediately curling up on the couch.

 

That had been four hours ago.  
  
Sniper still couldn’t move and he could no longer stop the tears from falling down his face. He wanted nothing more than Medic to come through his door, to scoop him up in those strong arms and to whisper that vulnerability was okay, it was okay to show weakness sometimes. But that wasn’t going to happen.  
  
Medic probably thought that Sniper hated him and the thought drove him to more tears.

 

_First things first, Mundy, we’re gonna get the fuck off this couch._

 

Weakness was one of the things Sniper hated showing, even alone, and so he sat and forced himself. He forced himself to unclench his hands, ignoring the droplets of blood that ended up decorating the floor. He ignored the pain in his knees as he stood up, the joints stretching, in shock and pain at being used after being rigid for so long. He took deep breaths and quickly pulled his clothing off, stripping down to his under shirt and boxers. Then, he took more breaths and hauled himself into bed, collapsing into it and yanking the duvet up over him. The white covers were going to be stained; Sniper could see the dark spots of blood where he had gripped them.   
  
Sniper lay there, staring out the window at the moon. He could have sworn he saw an owl fly past, but he couldn’t be sure. His eyes were still blurry. He closed them instead. Better darkness than blurry vision – that only made him panic more when he was convinced shadow figures were waiting to grab him.   
  
It was then that there was a crackle and a soft _Herr Sniper?_ Sounded. Sniper’s eyes flew open again and he sat upright. Immediately, he started throwing pillows out the way – Medic had demanded more than just one pillow on the small bed when he started sharing the trailer – looking for it.  
  
Smiling as he found it, Sniper snatched up the walkie talkie and pressed the button on the side. “Doc?”  
  
“Ah, Herr Sniper, my Liebe. I thought you might have gone to bed already.”  
  
“Was uh.. Was just about t’.”

 

Sniper didn’t like this. It didn’t feel right hearing the doctor’s voice but not having him here. But that was the whole reason for the walkie talkies.  
  
“I am so sorry to have disturbed you, Liebe.”  
  
“No, no, it’s aight, Doc, it’s aight. H-How are ya?”

  
“I’m doing okay, darling. Are you feeling any better yourself?”  
  
“No.” It was out before Sniper could stop himself and he cursed himself. But they were talking via the walkie talkies, and that was when Sniper was bad and couldn’t be around people. When he was too scared to trust anyone other than himself. Engineer had whipped the couple up some; they could only connect to each other, and no one could eaves drop on them. Spy tested them. They were impenetrable.   
  
“I wish you feel better soon, Liebe.”  
  
“I’m scared, Doc. Today really… really got to me.”  
  
“I know it did, my darling, I know it did. But it von’t stay around forever. You have beaten your anxiety before and I know that you can do it this time.”  
  
Sniper smiled a little and slowly laid back down, holding the walkie talkie close to him. “Hey uh, Doc?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Could ya possibly… could ya possibly play that violin song?”  
  
“The one I wrote for you ven you couldn’t sleep?”  
  
“Yeah… Yeh, that one.”  
  
There was muffled noise from the other side of the connection and Sniper listened closely. Soon enough, the delicate sounds of a violin being tuned could be heard and then Medic began to play. Sniper smiled softly and wrapped himself up in his blankets.  
  
“Goodnight, Mundy.” It was a delicate whisper over the violin, and Sniper couldn’t stop himself from smiling even wider.  
  
“Night, Doc.” He closed his eyes and fell silent, listening to the delicate violin playing until he slowly drifted off, a smile still on his face.


End file.
